


Bury Me in All My Favorite Colors

by BringMeThePhan



Series: Songfics [12]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickness, Songfic, but really angst disguised as fluff, family au, it's based off cancer, one of them has cancer, so whadya know, they also have two kids in this, yayyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeThePhan/pseuds/BringMeThePhan
Summary: Five years of raising a family with this man, hanging on to him tightly while watching him fade away slowly, our kids watching him vanish while sitting right beside them and reading them stories before bed. There wasn't much we could do to stop it anymore, so I decided to give him the time of his life before leaving.

  'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you


  Title: Cancer- My Chemical Romance





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an English assignment and right now I hope to god my English teacher isn't a homophobe and marks me down for it like omg. I wonder if he actually reads what I write because a lot of the creative freewrites somehow end up as fanfics lol whoops

Three years had gone by since it began. The chemo, the fights, the stress, and then the recovery. Now though, was the decline- Tyler's health was failing him, and there was nothing we could do about it now. Five years of raising a family with this man, hanging on to him tightly while watching him fade away slowly, our kids watching him vanish while sitting right beside them and reading them stories before bed. There wasn't much we could do to stop it anymore, so I decided to give him the time of his life before leaving.

"Josh, where are we going? What about the kids? Ruby and Johnny will be-"

"Relax, they're at my mom's for today. She loves them, they'll be fine. As for us, we're going out for the day. And tomorrow I've got a trip for the whole family planned."

"But Josh, we've got to go to the doctor today. They're doing another chemo session." He stared up at me from the car, his vacant eyes filled with confusion.

"We both know it's not working anymore. I've seen your notebook, you never told me. And the countdown, I-I can't take it anymore! The doctors can't fix this."

"I know they can't. I was hoping to do it for the kids, let them believe it's working." I sighed.

"They see right through that, you know. Just the other day Ruby was asking me about why you still have to go when they don't fix you." I stopped the car when we finally reached our destination.

"The beach? Why are we at the beach, Josh?"

"Because, this isn't just any beach. This is the beach we met at, and the same beach I asked you out at." He stared out at the waves, a soft smile on his lips.

"Oh, right. We wouldn't be here today if you hadn't kicked my soda over that day running."

"Hey, I bought you another one at least!" I laughed slightly before going around to help him out of the car. There was one other group there, a woman with two small children- our children.

"Daddy!" Ruby cheered while running up to Tyler, smacking right into him with a hug.

"Oof- hey angel. Where's your brother at?"

"He's playing in the sand with Nanna! Come on, daddy!" She tugged him along.

"Oh, and what am I? Chopped liver?" She giggled.

"No, papa, you can come too!" We walked with her to the beach shore, my mom and Johnny making castles out of the sand.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well we couldn't let you two have all of the fun! And besides, Johnny built a popsicle boat in class and wanted to see it sail with his two daddies!" Johnny nodded, showing his little boat. He was always the quieter of the two, especially now.

"That's really great, Johnny! Let's go put it in the water by the dock!" Tyler happily commented. It warmed my heart to see him enjoying this, especially since the end might be so close. I walked over to see Tyler with Ruby on his lap and a watchful eye on Johnny as he tried to get the boat to sail.

"Send it off with a kiss, daddy! It'll make the boat go faster!" Johnny said while blowing air into the sail. Tyler turned away. He was always apprehensive around the kids, as if his cancer was contagious.

"No, I'll not kiss you. But I know what'll make the boat sail." He smiled before whispering something in Johnny's ear. The small boy immediately broke into a grin and started putting the boat into the water again after whispering in the sail. It began to sail smoothly as we all watched eagerly.

"What did you tell him?" I leaned over and asked Tyler. He stared out at the docile water solemnly.

"If there was an answer for that, it would be there." He pointed at the small boat as it floated off.

"Yay! The sail boat's sailing!" Ruby cheered before dragging Tyler along the beach. I could see in his eyes he as getting tired quickly.

"Hey, take it easy on daddy, will ya? How about we all call it a day and get dinner?" All three of them whined and started spewing complaints in unison.

"Oh, come on papa! Just a few more minutes? Ruby was gonna show me something!" Tyler pleaded along with them. I laughed slightly.

"Okay, then I guess we won't get Taco Bell." Right as the words left my mouth, the kids were rushing to pack up and leave while Tyler walked up next to me.

"You always had a way with kids… I'll miss it most when I leave in five days." I sighed.

"I know. You know, this just isn't living anymore. It's hard."

"Yeah. The hardest part of this is going to be leaving it all behind." We buckled the kids into their car seats before getting dinner.

 

And true to his word, Tyler left five days later. And that was definitely the hardest part. Harder than receiving the first diagnosis, or learning the chemo was failing. Nothing was harder for any of us than losing him. Life changed that day- it became a lot emptier, a lot quieter without him playing songs on his ukulele or piano for the kids, or his constant humming through the house. The silence was bad, not as much as the empty feeling beside me in the bed at night that should've been filled by a loving young man, who had so much to live for, who shouldn't have been trapped in a hospital up until his last days. He deserved better, we all did. But there wasn't anything we can do.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep I'm crying if you're crying you can cry with me I have blankets and hot chocolate because I've been banned from having coffee and mountain dew now (thanks mom -_-)
> 
> and if you wanna spam me on tumblr I'm attackonpika. Send me story prompts or just say hi or whatever it's all cool I'll reply to them all


End file.
